ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimberly Jordan and the 8 Vocaloids of Japan/Transcript
Kimberly AJ: 'Now then, Vocaloids, I just have one thing to say about the real world. When I was born in 1992, the first thing I ever did was to open my eyes and the first things I saw, of course, were the things in my family living room. Growing up year by year, I simply learned everything from TV until my very first day of school. And from every Monday to Friday, mostly, I had perfect days with so many rewards with choices in some cases and I kept them up to now, from teddy bears to video games. 'Hatsune Miku: So you have a lot that you first saw on TV? I think I was born with electronics existing, too. According to my very own history book, they were invented by... hmm, I wonder who invented those? *starts opening the book and turns the pages* Are these pages alphabetized? Oh, here it is! ...Alexander Graham Bell invented the telephone in 1876. Rin Kagamine: I didn't know he had done that. Len Kagamine: Yeah, it's been over two centuries before my sis and I were born. Megurine Luka: Perhaps there was more than one inventor in world history. As I remember, Thomas Edison invented the lightbulb before we Vocaloids were all born. Rin: He did? Kimberly: How did you know some of the world's history, Luka? Miku: Did you learn it from school? Luka: Well, I did in Tokyo Academy when I was younger. My mother engaged on history ever since the wars of the 20th century. She was also my age in that time, I suppose. MEIKO: At least Japan is peaceful now, am I right, Kaito? KAITO: Positively, Meiko, you know tasting my ice cream one of my past days reminds me of how this recipe was invented. Back in the ancient times, a Roman slave master had an idea to make the very first ice treat ever, so he had some slaves gather some snow for it. Gumi Megpoid: My word, that's a lot of history in the past! Kimberly, did you figure out about everything in the present day? I'm curious to say that this planet seemed to have the world's first garden where I guess there would be carrots. Kamui Gakupo: Did I hear someone mention gardens? Well, in my case, I prefer the one that is all about eggplants. As I planted their seeds and watered them, strange shapes started showing as my eggplants all grew. (others gasp) Kimberly: I know, Gakupo, all shapes and sizes of eggplants I've seen in my lifetime. I also sensed there is one type called the Fairytale Eggplant. It's small as your fingers you can pick them easy as cake. Gakupo: Oh, really? You really are one curious American human girl, Kimberly, I'll have to get myself Fairytale Eggplant seeds and try them out. (distant whistling sound) Miku: Hang on, everyone, what's that? *catches a bunny rabbit with pink fur* Oh, I think I know this one, it's a bunny rabbit! Bunny rabbit: You've got that one right. Kimberly: A talking bunny rabbit? I've heard of some others in crossover cartoons. Bunny rabbit: But not this one. I just came out of nowhere born from the radiance of an open flower under the sunlight. Kimberly: It's such a pleasure to meet you, little bunny, I'm Kimberly Jordan, best known as Kimberly AJ and these are the 8 Vocaloids, Hatsune Miku, the Kagamine Twins known as Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi Megpoid and Kamui Gakupo, sometimes known as Gackpoid. Miku: Delighted to meet you, little cutie. Other Vocaloids: Hello! Bunny rabbit: Hi, Kimberly and Vocaloids! I honestly want to say that I never had a name just yet. Kimberly: That's OK. I'll think about one for just a minute, all right? Miku (petting the bunny's fur): Mmm... this bunny fur is really silky soft to the touch. Kimberly: Silky... oh, I've got it! How about I can name this one "Silky"? Luka: I was originally thinking of naming it "Pinky" because of the pink fur, but I guess "Silky" is OK. Rin: Is Silky a girl just like me? Len: Hmm, we'll have to find out for sure. MEIKO: Now that I've heard carefully, Silky is a good name for a bunny rabbit like that. KAITO: I agree. Gumi: Yep, so do I. Gakupo: Looks like it's unanimous. *takes out his fan* As the purple samurai, I hereby declare that this pink bunny rabbit is officially named Silky. And due to the pink fur, Silky is a girl, so she's all yours. Miku: Oh, that's very nice of you, Gakkun... Rin: Yay! I must've guessed it right! Len: Then it's already confirmed. Gumi: Commonly, bunny rabbits eat carrots to boost their energy, so I guess I'll have to get some for Silky. Silky: You will? Oh, Gumi, you're in the start of being kind, and Miku, I just have one question, has a bunny like me ever tried leeks before? Miku: Well, now that you're my pet, I think I'll have to try out sharing some of my leeks. They're also edible, really. Kimberly: '''So what are we all waiting for? It's time to feed Silky those vegetables, whatever I know. I hear that vegetarians are a classified type of herbivores. '''Rin: Can I suggest oranges, Kimberly? I think bunnies like to eat fruit, too. Len: I can add bananas if that's OK. Kimberly: ''' All right, the Kagamine Twins will get some fruits for Silky to try. Meiko, what do think bunnies can also eat? '''MEIKO: Good question, Kimberly, I'm guessing that they can also eat tomatoes. Hmm... where can I get some fresh ones? KAITO: How about blueberries? I can keep some for my ice cream while the rest is served to Silky herself. Gakupo: *chuckling* Well, all right; first of all, I would like to thank Miku for her compliment of her delight with Silky the Pink Bunny Rabbit. And second, I love all those good suggestions. I know the Japanese eggplant is too big for her to eat, so I need to sharpen my bokken katana blade and then have the eggplant sliced into smaller pieces so she wouldn't have to eat it whole. Kimberly: Additional suggestion inserted, Gakupo, I'll go craft some neckwear for Silky. Right now, it's time to go to the shopping center mall; let's go, Vocaloids! All Vocaloids: Yeah! (scene cuts to the next 2 hours) Miku: Wow! I didn't know carrying a bunny in a backpack like this one of my very own would be an unexpected thing to do. I've done it until I found a suitable cage in the pet store. What do you think, Silky? Silky: '''Oh, Miku, it looks pretty good. Before you put me in, can I be decorated with any type of accessories? '''Kimberly: I've made a turquoise big bow collar just for you, Silky, it's made from a big ribbon which I got from the craft store and I used the extra one to make the perfect bow. *puts the big ribbon collar around Silky's neck* You know what else allows subjects to try easy? I've also added a little velcro so I wouldn't have to worry about tying or untying the ribbon. *takes out the hand mirror* Aren't you the most dazzling bunny in the world? Silky: '''Thanks, Kimberly, you sure are one crafty decorator! Now, what about the fruits and veggies? I haven't eaten any of those in my life. '''Miku: Here's a spare leek. I even kept it in my very same backpack just for you. Rin: My brother Len and I have got oranges... Len: ...and bananas together. MEIKO: Fresh tomatoes perfectly grown and ripened... KAITO: ...blueberries from the wild west... Luka: ...and strawberries nicely done from the bushes that are properly watered. Gumi: Hey, Kimberly, I've brought in carrots in a variety of sizes just for Silky. Kimberly: That's terrific, you guys! Gakupo: Don't forget a variety of eggplant sizes. Of course, I also had my blade sharpened, so I'm ready to slice up big things. Get those big veggies lined up, you guys! (Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi and the Kagamine Twins bring out the big vegetables) Kimberly: '''Hold it; before you start cutting, there's one thing I need to say; Silky needs a colorful salad to make her feel good. '''Miku: I'll keep an eye on Silky while the rest of you start making that salad. Kimberly's thinking of something that can get this bunny's fur grooming. Gakupo: OK. Now, on the count of 3, I want you guys to throw those big vegetables in the air and I will jump swiftly slicing them with my well-sharpened katana. From the top T-plus; 1... 2... 3... toss! (Luka, Meiko, Gumi, Kaito and the Kagamine twins toss the big vegetables in the air and Gakupo jumps to slice them) Kimberly: Looking very good, Silky! Hey, Miku, are you seeing what I'm seeing? Miku: Why, yes, I think Gakupo is giving out a start slicing big-sized veggies into smaller pieces which might be small enough for this cute little pink bunny you and I are sharing. I prepared myself with my backpack secretly, so let me show you the bowl I packed, OK? Gakupo: HYAH! *continues slicing* Sharpen the blade, slice and repeat; that's what I tend to do! Rin: But where is the salad bowl? Kimberly: Miku had already shown it to me, so I'm about to pass it to one of you. *throws the salad bowl* Gumi: I got it! *jumps to catch the bowl* Thanks, Kimberly! Kimberly: Happy to help, Gumi, I never expected a choice, though. MEIKO: Uh, Kaito, is that really a salad bowl? KAITO: Well, I haven't seen any of those until now. Luka (pointing at Gumi): Look, Gumi's catching the sliced vegetables with that bowl! Rin: Did you see that, Len? I think it is a salad bowl! Len: '''You're right, Rin, I suppose it is. '''Gumi: Phew! Caught all the sliced veggies in the nick of time... Silky: Nice catch, Gumi, pass it over! MEIKO: '''Steady, guys, this bowl is full these slices might fall over. *takes the bowl from Gumi and passes it to Kaito* Rally up, Kaikun! '''KAITO: Thanks, Meichan, I'm about to unwind for they say that slow and steady wins the race. Who wrote that? Kimberly: I think it was Aesop, one of the ancient world's storytellers. I didn't remember his name until I found some information about him. KAITO: Oh, I see. Don't worry, Kimberly, I'll have this bowl completely passed over to you in a little jiffy so Silky can dig in. *passes the bowl to Luka* Luchan? This bowl is halfway there. Luka: Yeah, I want to admit that this is a big field. So big it even has a few trees nearby... *passes the bowl to Rin* Rin: Len, about this salad, the oranges were my idea. *passes the bowl to Len* Len: I know, Rin, and the bananas were mine. *passes the bowl to Kimberly* Here's the full salad bowl, Kimberly! Kimberly (taking the salad bowl): Thanks, Len! Hey, Silky, look what I've got for you; a really nice colorful salad that can satisfy you for once in a lifetime. Silky: Set it down for me then. I'm very hungry! (all talking at once as Silky starts eating) Miku: Oh, that little funny bunny Silky, she always get what she was anticipating. Great job passing the salad bowl, Vocaloids! Other Vocaloid girls: Thank you, Miku! Gakupo: Why not me? I just took my particular part in the slicing. Does this count as another job? Kimberly: I think so. Silky is a really good eater as you look closely. Silky: Mmm-mmmm! This salad is so delicious! Gumi, you always come out with the carrots! Gumi: My pleasure, Silky, I'm also a carrot person as some fans think. If there are so many more bunnies out there, I'll probably get my own one who might share some fresh carrots with me. (distant swooping sound) Luka: You guys, what is that flying shadow? Rin: Is it a bird? MEIKO: Supposedly. I guess that shadow tells me it's got those feathered wings. (a mysterious bird lands and makes an unusual bird call) Kimberly: This bird is a little big, so I'm guessing it's a Japanese crane, or as some internationals like to call it, the red-crowned crane. Mysterious bird: What a very good guess. *silhouette fades to reveal a Japanese crane* I was searching for something good to eat when unexpectedly, my eyes caught a glimpse on you. Kimberly: I'm Kimberly Jordan, best known as Kimberly AJ and these are the 8 Vocaloids; 6 from Crypton Future Media and 2 from Internet Co. Ltd. Japanese crane: Vocaloids? Oh, I haven't seen those before. Miku: That's OK, feathery one, I'm Hatsune Miku, one of the 6 Crypton Vocaloids and these are the Kagamine Twins, Rin and Len. They really come from the same family. Rin: It's possible that we have the same mommy and daddy, did I guess right, Len? Len: Yep, I'll take that to a T, Rin, we're two more of the Crypton set. Gumi: I'm Gumi. Some fans like to call me Megpoid and I'm one of the two Vocaloids from Internet Co. Ltd. Luka: I'm Megurine Luka, another one of the 6 Crypton Vocaloids and the other two are known as Meiko and Kaito. MEIKO: Hi there. KAITO: You can talk? Japanese crane: Of course, I can. You see, the reason I got this voice is when my grandparents had an environmental panic and in the middle of a swarm, my parents made a secret nest where I was laid as an egg that was made affected by a sudden blast. 6 months later, I hatched as a chick and said my first words. Kimberly: And what were they? Japanese crane: "Mommy" and "daddy", that's the first two. As each year passed, my parents fed me what red-crowned cranes commonly eat. Gakupo: Nearly skipped my introduction, didn't you? I am Kamui Gakupo, another Vocaloid from Internet Co. Ltd. Some fans like to call me Gackpoid. Welcome to the city park. Japanese crane: Thanks for your greeting, Gakupo, now to finish my story, I grew to this age and went to find for myself, but I can't simply see some here. Gakupo: You're right. I guess we'll have to get more for you, but first, let me give you a name. Hmm... *starts thinking* This bird known as the Japanese red-crowned crane seems to be moving around so her name must be... Kimberly: Now that I've heard of a talking crane with a voice like that, is it really a girl? Gakupo: Oh, yes; Ayumi! You must be named Ayumi because you've been moving around in your lifetime. Ayumi: Why, thank you, Gakupo, not every animal is named by just a name, so I'm honored. Kimberly: I'm very eager to welcome you as well, Ayumi. I'm Kimberly Jordan... Silky: ...and I'm Silky the Pink Bunny Rabbit. I'm also Miku's pet. Miku: Konnichiwa, Ayumi, I'm Silky's owner. Hatsune is my last name. Rin: Hi, Ayumi, I'm Kagamine Rin and this is my brother Len. Len: Great to see you, Ayumi. MEIKO: OK, I guess we've done enough introductions. Ayumi's a great name for a crane like that one. KAITO: What do we do next, Ayumi? Ayumi: Follow me. I'll show you my habitat. (scene cuts to the Japanese crane habitat that possibly has trees) Kimberly: Is that another forest? Ayumi: Partly, Kimberly, and this is where my parents gathered big twigs to make my birthplace. Miku: Does it really have any nests here? I haven't seen one out here for all my years. Rin: Why did so many of your kind go endangered? Len: Is there a bias about it? Gumi: What happened to those who tried to exterminate you? Luka: Are your parents still alive? I hope they are. MEIKO: How did this place change? I'm a little shocked. KAITO: Who's responsible for this change? Gakupo: Something tells me one spot is unpleasant, but where is it? Ayumi: I'd like to answer Miku's question first. My nest was completely sealed with so many big twigs my parents collected before my hatch. Rin and Len, there was a sudden panic that my flock was trying to take cover by flying, but some got shot to the ground and some threw nets at them so they would be easily stabbed. But my parents and grandparents luckily escaped. And yes, it's unfair to let the killing go on until my kind is extinct. Rin: I wish we could stop that as a duo of siblings. Len: Same for me. Ayumi: Gumi, those who tried to exterminate me and also my parents and grandparents have been fortunately arrested because of those who love us cranes protesting and pleading to save us. Luka, I've mentioned my parents themselves before, so yes, they're all right. They're in the Tokyo zoo getting the attention for nutrition. Meiko, this habitat had turned from a good haven to an unpleasant omen, and Kaito, I think it was the lead bully who masterminded the destruction of peace. MEIKO: Oh, no...! *faints* KAITO (catching Meiko): I gotcha, dear. Everything will be fine, I promise. I'll cheer you up when the wreck is over. Ayumi: And lastly, Gakupo, I think I know where the unpleasant spot is here. After all I'm a special type a bird with a technical birds-eye view, so let me show you before you come, OK? (everybody follows Ayumi to the unpleasant spot) Silky: *shrieking* Miku, I'm scared! *hides into Miku's shirt* I can't look! Miku: '''Shh.... come here, Silky, it'll be all right. Good thing I have my personal iPhone to send for help because I know some bully did this to such a beautiful place we're all standing in. *dials the emergency phone number* Phone call testing, this is Hatsune Miku with Kimberly Jordan and all my Vocaloid friends. I want you to send help to fix this place while I get Silky away from it. We'll be leaving it as you come to see it, OK? '''Kimberly: I have a feeling we all must get out of here... Ayumi: Oh, I know a way to help you go faster. *lands and turns around* Here. Get on my back and hang onto my neck. This might be a slightly rough ride. Kimberly: Thanks, Ayumi, I'll try my best. *climbs onto Ayumi's back* Before I grab your neck, may I ask how delicate it is? Ayumi: A little delicate, I suppose... Miku: Vocaloids, let's scamper! My little Silky doesn't like unpleasant looks. (Rin screaming and Luka gasping as all the Vocaloids run away together with Miku taking Silky safely) Ayumi: OK, Kimberly, ready for takeoff. *flies upward with Kimberly riding* MEIKO: Tell me when all this is over! Gakupo: Don't panic, ladies, the other side of the forest is on the bright side. Just turn a blind eye! (Rin resumes screaming) Len: God, oh, god! Kimberly: It's OK, guys, Ayumi and I have finally caught up with you so you wouldn't need to worry at all. Luka: Help is starting to come, isn't it? KAITO: Not easy to tell where it comes from. MEIKO: Kaito... I can't move! KAITO: Take a deep breath, Meiko, nearly there... (scene cuts to black as Meiko closes her eyes and collapses) Kimberly (echoing voice): '''Vocaloids and animals, I'm relieved to say that we all made it to the pleasant side of the forest. '''Miku (echoing voice): '''Really? I'm happy we've got Silky safe and sound. '''Silky (echoing voice): But why is there a Vocaloid down? KAITO (echoing voice): It's Meiko; she severely passed out before I caught her in my arms. Luka (echoing voice): Rotten fish of the creeks, that's not good. Rin (echoing voice): Meiko-san? Len (echoing voice): Can you hear us all? (Meiko starts opening her eyes in camera mode) Gumi (echoing voice fading): After a long run, I think she must've fallen to slight unconsciousness because of that unpleasant spot that caught her eyes. What a moron! MEIKO: Hey, everyone, am I supposed to ask you where I am? *she rubs her forehead as the camera cuts to her* Ugh......... I still am crashed by that clue where we all found the spot. Gakupo: Easy now, Meisama, you're getting distressed. I can calm you down with my parasol, if you like. Ayumi: Did you say a clue? I get it. This is a personal environmental mystery that I think we've got the first time. This clue is based on the oil that seems rare to most people. Miku: My guess is tsubaki, that's one of the world's oil types. I'll keep this clue in my iPhone. Actually, I took a snapshot before we all got here. Kimberly: You seem to be one smart Vocaloid, Miku, I'm guessing it might be black tsubaki if it exists. Help on the other side of the forest is starting where the cranes used to be. Meanwhile, I have an unexpected surprise for Meiko since she's already awake. We're all here now. MEIKO: Really, Kimberly? I suppose it's going to make me feel better. Almost lost my strength; I need some rations. KAITO: '''Have some blueberry ice cream then. I made it with a secret machine concealed in my coat. '''MEIKO: Thanks, Kaito...*licks some ice cream*...I'm starting to have my energy back... (dog barking in the distance) Rin: Meiko, I found the dog who just eased away my worries and will be meeting you. Len: Behold the akita inu! (akita inu appears between the Kagamine Twins) Rin & Len: Ta-da! Akita inu: Woof, woof, woof! I'm here now. MEIKO: A dog? Oh, I haven't seen any of those in my life. How did you talk? Akita inu: Glad you asked, ma'am, I was born from a bone that was covered in blood for 10 minutes. MEIKO: Strange... whoever disposed of that bone didn't realize you entered this world. Nor did they try to own you, so can I give you a name? All dogs are supposed to be named. Akita inu: Think away; I've got plenty of time. Kimberly: I've known lots of dog types around the world and I figured out that they all come in different colors, shapes and sizes. Some are about the size of a human. Miku: Oh, I have no idea why they're made that way. Gumi: No offense, Meiko, when I blurted out "moron", I just mean someone who caused a spot of trouble. MEIKO: That's OK, Gumi, I've already figured out a name for this dog, Fluffy the Akita Inu. Fluffy: I like that name. Kimberly: Yep, just as I expected. This dog really has a fluffy tail just for sure. Miku: Fluffy's a good name for a special dog type, I really want to stroke its ears. KAITO: He's such a good boy, that Fluffy; I guess some people needed smiles by dogs themselves. Rin: Aw, Len, I didn't think of a name for that dog we've shown her, but Fluffy's a fun name. Len: Yeah-huh, I'll have to agree on that. Gakupo: Well, pollinate the sakura trees, I might say that Fluffy is a nice name for such a dog like the akita inu, so yes, it's a boy dog. Luka: My, that's a great way to put an effort on the positive feeling. I agree on the name Fluffy. Gumi: Fluffy is is, then. Now, Meiko, I know you didn't cause a spot of trouble, but it's somebody else. If we solve that mystery, you'll feel relieved in no time. Silky: You tell her, Gumi! Fluffy, can I introduce myself to you? I'm Silky the Pink Bunny Rabbit. Ayumi: And I'm Ayumi, the Japanese red-crowned crane. That's Kimberly Jordan, an American human girl from the USA and those are the 8 Vocaloids; from Crypton Future Media - Miku Hatsune, the Kagamine Twins Rin and Len, Luka Megurine, Meiko and Kaito. And from Internet Co. Ltd., Gumi Megpoid and Gakupo Kamui, simply known as Gackpoid. Fluffy: Bow-wow, it's nice to meet you guys! *panting* Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan